<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fathers Are Always There For Their Kin, One Way Or Another by Nighthowler252</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748984">Fathers Are Always There For Their Kin, One Way Or Another</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252'>Nighthowler252</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multiverse Luna [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Music, Nightmares, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross and Dust both have a nightmare and go to their Dad (Nightmare) who sings them to sleep.<br/>(Inspired by one of my memories)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>nightmare&amp;gang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multiverse Luna [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fathers Are Always There For Their Kin, One Way Or Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy more fluff while I am still ill.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Late one night, Nightmare woke up to someone poking him in the back. Rolling over he saw the newest member of their family, Cross, along with his second youngest, Dust. They had tear stains on their skulls. Nightmare could sense their fear, with a smile he moved closer to the wall and opened his arms for them to join him. Silently they crawled into his bed and snuggled up next to him and each other. “Sing?” Dust asked. Nightmare smiled and nodded, his deep voice echoing in the darkroom of a song he learned from a book turned movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Far over the misty mountains cold</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To dungeons deep and caverns old</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We must away ere break of day</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To find our long-forgotten gold</b>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Cross yawned and moved closer to Nightmare, who used his tendrils to put the blanket over the three of them. Dust moved closer to his little brother and father content in their warmth and cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>The pines were roaring on the height</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The winds were moaning in the night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The fire was red, it flaming spread</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The trees like torches blazed with light.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As the song finished Cross and Dust were both sound asleep, Nightmare smiled and snuggled with his sons. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Maybe I should do what Killer suggested so many years ago.</em>
  </b>
  <span> With that in mind, he fell into a dreamless sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So fun fact about me, I grew up with the Hobbit Movies, I've never read the book. One of my favorite memories is of one night when I had a nightmare I went to my mom and played 'Misty Mountain' from The Hobbit movies on her phone until I fell asleep.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>